High wall mining is applied in the mining of coal, minerals, ores or other materials in seams or veins under an overburden which may be accessed from an exposed edge of the seam or vein. Highwall mining is applicable where the appropriate machinery can be placed in a cut or trench to extend a cutter head, followed by a train of conveyor segments or units as the cutter head advances, into a substantially horizontal or sloping shaft under the overburden. The conveyor segments are also known as push beams, as they are pushed into the mine, forming an elongating train of conveyor segments as the cutter head advances. Each conveyor segment normally has auger screw transporters to move coal from its lead end to its rear end and further onto the next rearward conveyor segment, and ultimately to the launch vehicle located outside the entrance of the mine shaft. The augers can be powered by shafts connected from one conveyor segment to the next, thus transmitting and distributing power of one or more motors along the conveyor segments of the train. For elongating and shortening the train of conveyor segments conveyor segment are added to or removed from the train of conveyor segments. To realize the coupling or decoupling normally use is made of a coupling mechanism, usually a hook or straight manual pin, that is attached to, or detached from, a coupling element of the next conveyor segment in the line, wherein the coupling element is usually a reinforced ring or bar that suits the dimensions of the hook or straight manual pin. The hook or straight manual pin is moveable between an open/unlocked, non-coupling position for receiving a coupling element, and a closed position for connection with a coupling element. In order to secure the coupling between the hook in the closed position and the coupling element, the closed position of the hook is secured by applying a wedge that blocks displacement of the hook to the open, non-coupling position or by a resilient block, made of synthetic or natural rubber-like polymer materials. Due to the enhanced demands towards the use of deeper and steeper mining as well as towards safer/easier/cheaper maintenance and servicing of the conveyor segments there is a demand for further secure autonomy improvements on highwall mining equipment.